Different semiconductor devices may be fabricated to have one or more different device characteristics, such as switching speed, leakage power consumption, etc. Multiple different designs may each provide optimization of one or more of these characteristics for devices intended to perform specific functions. For instance, one design may increase switching speed for devices providing computational logic functions, and another design may decrease power consumption for devices providing memory storage functions. A system using multiple discrete devices, each optimized for different functions, will result in greater system complexity, increased system footprint, and added system cost.